Your Personal Host, L
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: DN/Ouran cross. For a prize on dA. Light & L are dragged to a "Host" party by Misa, forced to wear uniforms, and aren't happy at all. Well, at least L looks hot in that uniform, right Light? Shonen-ai, set during Yotsuba arc.


The lights from the chandeliers above shone brightly, while the sweets and tea surrounding the young men and women emitted a rainbow of aromas into the large hotel room

A/N: Hi there! Just a quick one shot for you. This was a prize for someone on Deviant Art who came in second place in a contest. She requested a Death Note and Ouran High School crossover. Reviews are appreciated, so please let me know what you think!

OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

The lights from the chandeliers above shone brightly, while the sweets and tea surrounding the young men and women emitted a rainbow of aromas into the large hotel room. Laughter echoed in the room, high-pitched voices sang out in pure delight. Happiness was the one emotion wafting in the room.

Except for Light Yagami of course. Why, you may ask?

Well, the young man was wondering the exact same thing. He was trying to figure out how he'd gotten himself into this situation. He figured it had begun about three hours ago, when Misa Amane had stormed into the investigation monitor room.  
OooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOo

_"Liiiiiiight-kun! Pleeeasse!" Misa whined to her lover.  
"No, Misa. I will not go with you. Ryuzaki and I have too much work to do trying to catch Kira."_

"But Liiiiight! Misa Misa will be lonely at the host club party that's being thrown by Misa Misa's modeling agency if you're not there! Light-kun _**has**__ to come!"_

"No, I can't. Nor do I want to, because I don't want dress up in a stupid uniform and have hundreds of girls swoon over me."

"Light-kun doesn't have to worry about that, silly! Misa Misa will make sure only _**she**__ swoons over Light!"_

Their argument had gone on for twenty minutes at least. Light stopped counting after ten, to be honest. Then, Ryuzaki had spoken up. Figuring the detective would take Light's side, Light was overjoyed, when the man decided to say something. But his hope came crashing down when Ryuzaki uttered:

"Misa Misa needs to attend this party, correct? Or else it will not look good on her part or the company's?

"Hai! If Misa Misa doesn't show, Yoshida productions might get mad at Misa, and the company could be humiliated if the media finds out that Misa, star of the movie, didn't show up to her own party!" The blonde nearly shouted.

" So, if Light-kun and I both go to this "party", will Amane-san stop her whining?"

"Huh? YEAH!" Misa screamed, and Light was surprised he hadn't lost his left ear-drum.

"Then we shall both accompany you, Amane-san." 

Misa then had proceeded to grab Ryuzaki in a hug, screaming for joy, while Light just stared there, mouth completely agape.

OOOOOOOooOOOOOO

So that's why Light was here at the Kimichi Hotel, being a "Host" for this Host Club party Yoshida Productions was throwing for it's models and actresses to celebrate the release of it's new movie, _Osaka Sunrise_, which centered around a fictional host club catering to a bunch of rich girls. Light remembered Misa had had to go with Mogi to work on the film a few times, so it was not a surprise that she'd been invited.

But there were other surprises that had shocked Light Yagami. First, he didn't realize that when Misa had said he should "come", she'd meant that he'd have to be a Host. Really, there were, what, six or seven Hosts already here, so why did **he** have to dress up? But of course when he'd asked that to Misa, she had said:

"Because Misa Misa only wants Light to be her Host, no other guy!"

Light was not happy, but he needed to keep the ditzy blonde satisfied, lest she reveal something about the Kira case.

Oh, and speaking of Kira case, the head detective of it, Ryuzaki, hadn't been spared from Misa's wrath either. The raven-haired man had been forced to wear a uniform as well, and he didn't look too happy about it either.

_That's what you get, Ryuzaki...agreeing to this just to shut Misa up! Though, the uniform __**does**__ make his ass look-wait..what?!_

Light shook his head to get rid of the thought. He must be spending too much time with these chirping-about-nothing girls. The brunette sighed, wishing he was anywhere else but here.

He turned to look at his chained companion. While other young women had insisted on Light being their host (but Misa has ordered that they only talk to Light, no touching allowed), Ryuzaki was sitting next to him, all by himself. Many of the girls had ignored him. Okay..all of the girls had ignored him. And Light felt something in his heart, whether it was guilt or...relief, that was yet to be determined.

_Relief? Why would I be relieved that Ryuzaki isn't being talked to by any girls? Isn't that mean? Or am I glad that he only talks to me, is that it?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Again, those girls must be getting to it. It wasn't the fact that he was even remotely attracted to Ryuzaki! Or the fact that for some reason, he thought they may have some form of a bond! No, it was none of those things!

"Light, me and Kikia and Miti will be right back, 'kay?" Misa smiled, blew a kiss to her lover, and headed towards the restrooms.

There was a tap on Light's shoulder a minute later, and the brunette turned to the man next to him.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun? You seem...distant."

"I'm just not having a lot of fun, Ryuzaki."

"Really? We'll I will agree with Light-kun on that note. Except these sweets are quite delicious, so that is a good point."

"Yeah..." Light sighed again, looking at the clock on far wall. Two more hours, then he'd be free. _Oh yeah, that's not long at all!_

It was quiet for awhile, and Light was relieved. Silence is golden, but as the saying goes 'nothing gold can stay'; that is exactly what happened in the hotel room.

Two Hosts, both looking exactly alike (Light hypothesized that they were twins) broke out into a shouting match. Over what, Light didn't know. The women and other hosts turned to the argument, enraputured at the disturbance of the peace.

A second later, one twin threw a cake at the other, and the other male picked up a piece of food and threw it at the offender.

Moments later, a food fight erupted in the hotel room to Light's surprise. Young models and actresses were screaming about food getting on their clothes, while others actually participated in the fight. Other Hosts were either trying to calm everyone down, while some were also having fun throwing food.

Light had no idea what to do, but his first instict was to get out of this place, fast. He turned to Ryuzaki, who was pouting (cutely, he thought) because some "criminal" had taken his piece of cake. The brunette realized that this was both men's chance to leave quickly and without harm or foul.

"Let's go! We're leaving!" Light shouted above the noise.

"What? And leave Amane-san?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry. We'll make sure Watari comes back and picks her up, okay?" Light assured him, and Ryuzaki shrugged. He really didn't seem to care about the fate of the girl.

Both ran quickly as they could from the grand building, both only getting a few pieces of food in their hair.

ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

"Well, that could have been worse, right?" Light asked the sweets-lover when they'd returned to the headquarters. Both were in the room they shared, and after assuring the others that both they and Misa were fine, that she'd just decided to stay a little bit longer, they had decided to change out of their "uniforms".

"I suppose, though, I am mad that my cake was stolen from me for immature reasons."

Light chuckled, "Only you'd feel that way, you know that Ryuzaki?"

The raven turned towards Light, confusion shining in his eyes. "I would, Light-kun?"

The suspect nodded, and he chuckled when Ryuzaki tried to get his uniform off, to no avail of course.

"This jacket is extremely difficult to get out of, Light-kun."

Light sighed, "Fine, come here."

The sweets-lover walked over from near the closet and sat on the bed in his normal crouch. Light scooted closer to the older man, his eyes locked on L's and vice versa. There was something about L's eyes that truly enraptured him.

"You..you should really take your tie off first, you know." Light softly commanded.

"Oh? Yes, I should. Can-"

"Yeah, yeah. I helped put it on, so I-"

But Light paused, his hand on L's tie. Again, his eyes were totally focused on L's but then they trailed down to those pale lips, lips that looked luscious enough for Light to want to taste. _And that's not a straight and normal thought at all..._

"Light-kun, is something wrong? You seem to be-"

L was cut off when Light firmly placed his lips on his own. The detective gave off a "meep" of surprise by the action, and Light sighed with content. Breaking away a moment later, he wasn't surprised by the ebony-haired man's response: Wide eyes and mouth hanging open; but there was a faint pink tint on the detective, that made Light's heart race.

"L-Light-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please explain to me why you just...**kissed** me?"

"Because I wanted to. That's why any person kisses another, right?"

"I..I suppose. But-"

"You can't say you didn't like it or want it," Light whispered seductively, "You would have pushed me away."

"I was too shocked to do **anything**, why-"

Light cut off Ryuzaki again with a lighter, chaste kiss. The brunette's eyes were aglow with an emotion L couldn't really place, and that smile...it was doing things to the detective.

"S-stop that Light, and let me speak for a moment."

"Hm...you're cute when your pouty and mad." Light whispered into the older male's ear, letting warm breath tickle the pale skin.

L gasped at the action and wondered if maybe someone had tampered with the food at the party. That blonde host did seem suspicious...

"Ryu...didn't you notice me watching you today? You were far more interesting than Misa." Light softly crooned while smelling L's dark locks.

"Uh...don't call me Ryu. That isn't my name, and I'd prefer-"

"If you didn't like it, why are you blushing?" Light chuckled as he placed a hand on Ryuzaki's thin, feminine-like waist, while another explored the covered chest.

"Now, let's get you out of this uniform, shall we?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Meanwhile...at the hotel...

"Light-kun?" Misa called out her boyfriend's name, "Are you here?"  
The young up-and-coming actress noticed that the hotel floor was really dirty and many girls were crying. _Their boyfriends must have hurt them...HA! They don't have Light-kun like I do!_

The naive woman took her place back at their table, waiting for Light to return.  
"He must have went outside or to the restroom! He'll be back soon!" She pronounced to her companions.

Oh...poor, naive Misa...because at that moment...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes Ryu...now help me out of this stupid costume." Light ordered huskily to the now almost naked man next to him. Ryuzaki nodded, and brought his mouth towards Light's tie. Miraculously, he was able to untie it with that talented mouth of his, causing Light to gasp in pleasure.

_Why didn't I see all of this before...? That I wanted him this badly...?_ The brunette pondered. He then moaned as L removed his coat and jacket quickly, but slowly enough for those bony hands to touch his tan skin.

"Light...I don't think-"

"You don't have to think. You know you want this just as badly."

L nodded and began to trail his hands out to Light's slacks...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
10 Minutes later...at the hotel...

Misa was humming to herself while she continued to wait for her lover to return. Kikia and Miti had left awhile ago, leaving poor Amane by herself.  
_He'll be back...he'll be back. I bet he went and bought me a present!_

Well...Light wasn't exactly doing **that**...  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOO

L and Light were in a heated, passionate kiss, L stradling the younger male's hips. The raven would accidentaly (or perhaps not...Light couldn't tell) grind into Light, and moans erupted from both males. L began to kiss Light's neck lightly with pure butterfly kisses, causing the young suspect to groan with delight.

"Ryu...are...are there any cameras in here?"

"W-why do you ask that Light?" Light smiled at the honorfic and L's cute confusion.

"Think..think about.." The brunette said between pants.

L did, and quickly scurried over to the microphone on the nightstand.

"Watari. Please turn off the cameras in Light and mine's room, please." The raven hoped the senior didn't detect a change in his breathing.

"But..Ryuzaki..."  
"Please, Watari..just..ah!" Light had gone to licking the outer rim of L's ear because he was impatient.

Watari sighed, and both men heard the sound of an electronic system disarming.

"Now, come here, Ryu..." Light whispered, grabbing the older man.

ooOoooo 45 Minutes later OOooOOOOoo

"Hm...Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"What does this mean, I mean we-"

"Don't worry about it." Light whispered, holding the older man close to him. "We'll work this out."

"Oh, and Light-kun?"

"Yes, tenshi-kun?"

"I have the feeling we've forgotten something...or someone..."

OOOOOOOOOOOO Meanwhile...OOOOOOOOOOO

"LIGHT!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Screams from a blonde banshee could be hear about half-a mile away...

END


End file.
